


Fear

by yunkichi



Series: unedited garbo [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkichi/pseuds/yunkichi





	

Dan sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. He'd had a nightmare. Phil had left the morning before to go to America for the tour, leaving Dan alone. He hadn't heard from Phil since he got on the plane, and he was scheduled to land approximately 8 hours, 49 minutes, and 35... 36... 37 seconds ago. Not that Dan had set up a timer or anything. That would be weird. The was more than likely a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Phil wasn't answering his texts and calls. Dan had initially just texted 'tell me when you land' and left it at that. But after two hours after the website said 'landed' and still no response, Dan got a bit more insistent.   
21:34 hello? did you get there?  
21:58 are you ok  
22:15 phil?  
[CALL FAILED]  
[CALL FAILED]  
22:36 please tell me youre ok  
00:05 shit dude wyd

Dan looked blearily at the clock and giggled softly when he saw 4:20. The cold feeling in his chest didn't subside and Dan went back to staring at his texts in the hope that he would receive one by magic. 

04:21 this isnt funny im rly worried  
04:23 pls text me

He waited a few more minutes and his inbox was still empty. Without prior notice, a sob forced its way out. Soon, Dan was crying heavily and gasping for air that he couldn't seem to get. He felt sick. What if Phil wasn't texting back because something bad happened to him? Dan didn't want to fly out separately but he had no choice. Suddenly, his phone vibrated against the wood of his bedside table, making Dan jump. He snatched it up and unlocked it. It was a text from Phil. 

04:29 crap I'm sorry Dan I didn't realise I had to manually connect to a network. I've been texting you this whole time but they all failed. I'll resend them  
04:30 I've landed. It's cloudy like I never left  
04:30 this security guard just said something in French? Do I look French?  
04:30 I'm at the hotel. It's quite nice.   
04:30 tour bus is awesome. It has a TV!  
04:30 I don't know why these are failing but I'll try to work it out

Dan sighed. Of course it was something as dumb as that. He pressed the call button. 

"Heya, sorry about that," Phil said. "I just thought I was in a bad area."  
"It's okay, at least it wasn't that you got hurt or something. You had me worried there."  
"I'm sorry, but now I know for next time. How are you holding up?"  
"Apart from the overwhelming panic and thinking that you died or something? Yeah I've been pretty good, I had a bowl of cereal."  
"Shoot, I'll have to make it up to you. Are you okay now? It's pretty late, why are you awake?"  
"Nightmare..."  
"I have an idea. Go into my room and take my duvet. It's got magical Phil powers that mean everything turns out for the better. It's how I'm so positive all the time!"  
"That's dumb but I'll do it. Hold on."

Nothing came through Dan's end of the line except rustling and then silence and then rustling. 

"Back," he announced. "I would've taken my phone with me but it's charging."  
"Don't they say that it's dangerous to call when it's plugged in?"  
"That's a load of baloney and you know it."

More rustling. 

"Okay, I've got your magic duvet on my bed. But I still don't want to sleep. I'll put you on speaker and I'll just keep talking until I fall asleep out of sheer exhaustion."  
"Okay, but also let me tell you about this guy that I sat next to on the plane."


End file.
